Electronic devices and wireless communication handsets, such as cell phones, and similar devices are beginning to integrate multiple functions, or modes. For example, cellular telephones are now integrating imaging, music, and video playback/recording, messaging, GPS, and other functional modes along with cellular telephony. These additional modes typically require the addition of new dedicated keys, or input devices, to basic phone keys to facilitate user navigation or initiation of mode functions. In addition to multiple functional mode integration, these devices are becoming smaller and thinner. As a result, an increasing number of control keys must be integrated into the device keypad area. The addition of dedicated keys may create a cluttered, or complex, design that may be difficult to manufacture. In addition, a cluttered key layout may be difficult for users to intuitively understand and successfully navigate. It is therefore very useful to provide a wireless communication handset with modal lighting operable to highlight mode-specific operator keys.